


It's So Easy

by Theblacksheep24



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airforce, F/F, Fluff, slight AU, soft wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblacksheep24/pseuds/Theblacksheep24
Summary: Slight canon divergence, different parts of Carol and Maria's life. The timeline is non-linear. Fluffy and soft 80's girlfriends.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Last week of May 1980

Carol's name was announced, and she walked across the makeshift stage to received her diploma. She all but ran past the crowd in the bleachers and pushed through the gym doors and stepped out into the parking lot outside. Her red mustang was parked in the grass by the chain-link fences that enclosed her high school grounds. She unlocked the trunk and put her cap and gown next to the few boxes she had previously packed. She was leaving. Leaving for good, moving her past behind her in the dust her tires made on the dirty side road. 

However, if she would stop and think about it, which Carol tried desperately never to do, she'd realize the only thing she was genuinely leaving were memories. Whatever form of a family she had behind her was hers by blood not by choice, if her family had the opportunity, the certainly would not call Carol theirs. But now Carol removed herself from the equation. No more nights sleeping in her back seat, knuckles bruised and cracked from fights with her father. No more nights sleeping on tear-stained pillows thinking maybe it would have been different if her mom was still alive. No more double, and triple shifts at the ice cream parlor where she worked trying to save up as much money as possible so she could leave as soon as her name was on that high school diploma.

There had always been a tension between Carol and her father, one built on frustration from his glaring bias for her brother. It only escalated after her mother died of cancer ten years ago. Even though the one-sided support for her brother only and the lack of any genuine love the situation with her father just became truly intolerable when he saw Carol kiss a girl. 

Her father had been pacing in the living room of their small three bedroom house when he saw a pair of headlights briefly shine through the window before shutting off. Carol was an hour past her curfew, and he was seething. He was glancing out the window when he saw it, he wasn't sure what he saw at first, but after his eyes adjusted to the dark, he unmistakenly saw his daughter, sitting passenger in a car he had never seen before kissing a girl. He thinks he might vaguely remember the driver from one of Carol’s track meets. He was about to fling the front door open and drag his daughter inside, but before he could do so, the two girls broke apart, and Carol exited the car and starts walking toward the house. All Carol remembers about what happened after she opened the door was hearing her father yell her name, a loud crash, a cold sensation on her head and the rest is all black. 

Ever since that night, it was made clear she was only allowed to go to work and go to school. And after she finished high school, she was on her own and no longer welcome in her father's house. 

So now Carol is driving down Highway Route 1 as the sun is setting behind her, on a town she hopes she never sees again, filled with faces and memories she will try to forget. But now she has a chance to do something with her life, and maybe if she works hard enough, be happy.

Right now she plans to drive to her grandfather's house; honestly, it's a shack, but it has its charms, in the outskirts of Louisiana. She hasn't visited him in what feels like forever to her, but in actuality, it was two years. She is visiting him for a week before heading off to the Air Force Academy where she hopes to begin her new life. 

Carol pulls into her grandfather's gravel driveway at about eight o'clock. As soon as she shuts off the engine a shorter man with a 50's style crew cut walks out the screened in porch. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite granddaughter." The older man says with a big smile and a thicker accent than Carol remembers. 

She smiles and decides to get her small duffle bag later and walks toward the man who now has his arms open expecting what she knows will be a bone-crushing hug. 

"I'm you're the only granddaughter." Carol can't help but smile as she brings her arms around him; she is now taller than him but not by much. Carol's grandfather is the only person she considers her family genuinely. He was her mother's father, and every kindness Carol remembers in the memories of her mother she finds in him. She feels a tension she didn't realize she was holding ease as he rubs her back before letting go of her.

“I know you’re probably tired from the drive, but I was hoping to take you out for sundaes. Like we used to do when you would spend the summer’s here with me. How does that sound?” 

Carol found herself smiling up to her eyes, some of her best memories, well, her only good memories from childhood were from her summers here with this man. And she did have a horrible sweet tooth, one that her grandfather claims she got from him.

“Sounds good to me, Pop. Can we take your truck? My cars a little full.” Carol said motioning to her box filled Mustang. 

"Not a problem sport, got the keys right here let's go."

 

They pull up to a diner that Carol think's she remembers but isn't sure. The building looks the same, but she doesn't recognize it having that name in neon about the doors. "Rambeau’s," Carol thinks she would have remembered that. As if he could read her mind when she hops out of the car her grandfather starts telling her that a few years back a new family moved into town and bought the diner from the previous owner. The original owner was wanting to retire and did not have anyone to leave the restaurant to, and the Rambeau’s came and offered to buy it at a very fair price. Ever since then it has been her grandfather’s favorite place to eat. He claims they have the best burgers and ice cream east of New Orleans. 

They walk through the front door and a bell chimes above them. The diner has a few people eating but not many because it's a Monday night at a little past eight, in a small town like the one her grandfather lives in most people home for the night after seven.

Carol takes in the interior of the place, it looks about the same but with a few much-needed renovations. The booths recovered, and the floor was clean, Carol remembers it being sticky on her previous trips.

“Sit anywhere you like, Maria will be with you in a second!” A woman called through the kitchen window. 

Carol’s grandfather led them to “his booth” which was in the corner by the big front window. 

When they sat down, her grandfather handed her a menu.

"They have a couple of specialty sundaes you might wanna take a look at." He says smiling at her just like he did when she was a little girl. Carol feels different; she's trying to pinpoint it; she feels lighter, hopeful. 

Her eyes are scanning over the options in front of her, she knows she's going to have a stomach ache by the end of the night, but she can't bring herself to care. It seems like it has been forever since she felt like she could breathe. She does feel like she has to walk on eggshell, Carol doesn't find herself itching to check if she's anyone is watching her. She is not Carol Danvers, the only surviving child of Chuck Danvers. Carol's not the person the older church-going women whisper about just loud enough so Carol can hear. She's not the person that buys makeup to cover up the black eyes she tends to get about once a month. No, here, right now, she's just a girl with sitting across from her grandfather, about to eat her weight in sugar and milk and she can't seem to stop smiling.

“Good evening Gene, nice to see you again, even though it's been what? Ten hours since you were here for breakfast." Carol hadn't raised her eyes yet to look, but she could tell the woman talking was smiling. "And who is joining you tonight?" 

Carol raises her eye to introduce herself, feeling embarrassed she hadn't earlier but Carol had been too determined to figure out exactly what she wanted. When Carol met the woman's in front of her, her throat feels suddenly parched. She swallows trying to work out why she seems to be short-circuiting at this seemingly simple interaction.

Luckily for Carol, her grandfather speaks up for her. 

“Oh, this, this is Carol, my favorite grandchild.” Carol sends him a smirk. 

"The only grandchild, but honored for that title Granddad." Carol smiles at him before looking back at the woman in front of her.

The woman in question extends her hand. “Maria Rambeau, nice to meet you." Carol lifted her hand to shake the other woman's and hoped to god her hand didn't feel clammy.

" Gene here," Maria smiled at Carol before letting her hand return to the notepad she was holding waiting to take any orders and turned to Carol's grandfather to finish addressing him  
“Is my favorite and most loyal customer.” 

Carol's grandfather chuckled, "What can I say, I pick favorites." Gene said the light is putting his hands up in mock defense and shooting a wink towards Carol who seemed to be in a world of her own.

During the exchange, Carol had started to take in the young woman in front of her. She looked about her age, but Carol was never really good with those types of things. Carol didn't pay attention to people, but looking at this woman, Maria, it was like she saw for the first time. She watched her smile as she talks to her grandfather, her eyes seemed kind but not with naivety, no she looked like a woman who chose to be kind. She had seemingly perfect skin, glowing almost despite the harshness of the fluorescent lights. Suddenly Maria had turned to Carol, and Carol realized she must have said something to her.

"I'm sorry. I guess my head was somewhere else. What did you say?" Carol asked trying not to let an embarrassed flush color her cheeks.

Maria smiled sweetly at her, her eyes shone what Carol thinks might be a playfulness, but Carol is not entirely sure. "I asked if you knew what you wanted to order yet?" The way Maria spoke Carol could tell she was a confident person, not with vanity but self-assurance. It was an attractive trait; one Carol didn't know she craved until she noticed it in the woman in front of her. The way she carried herself. Carol shook her head slightly, needing to pull herself out of her thoughts.

"Um, actually I was hoping you could recommend something, my grandfather was bragging about your ice cream sundaes, and they all look so good I can't seem to choose," Carol said smiled as her grandfather looked at her with a smirk. The one thing Carol wasn't, was indecisive, but he was going to let this play out in front of him.

"Well, your grandfather is right; our ice cream is homemade, an old family recipe." Maria said with pride and then looked thoughtful "Do you like sweet?" she asked. Carol nodded a little eagerly. Maria's smile grew. "okay, I think I'll whip something up for you special."

Carol swallowed and drummed her fingers on her lap, all of a sudden far more nervous than before. 

Maria turned her eyes away from Carol's and to her grandfather, "The usual for you Gene?" Gene nodded, and Maria threw one more look at Carol before turning on her heel and walking into the kitchen.

When Maria disappeared through the kitchen door, Carol turned to her Grandfather across from her. He was smirking at her, and Carol cocked her head to the side "Why are you looking at me like that ?"

Her grandfather shook his head lightly, "Oh nothing, just good to be sitting across from you kid, and I'm happy to see that spark is still in you."

 

Carol finished the last bite and led back against the booth; her grandfather had not exaggerated, that might have been the best ice cream she had ever had.

"I'm going to use the restroom before we go, if Maria comes back while I'm gone, tell her to keep the change." He says with a smile and slides Carol a $20 bill across the table. He then gets up from the booth and walks to the far corner where there are a door labeled restrooms. About a minute after he left, Maria comes walking out of the kitchen.

“So, did you like it?” Maria asks with a hint of shyness in her voice that was not present before. 

"It was amazing actually." Carol smiled leaning forward a little bit towards Maria. Some hair fell from behind Maria's ear and into her face, and Carol has the instant to push it behind her ear again for her. Carol was not completely sure what she was feeling or why she was feeling it, but she couldn't help want to feel it more. Carol realized maybe there was too long of a pause in the conversation and then remembered the bill in her hand. "Oh, here keep the change."

"Oh thank you." When Maria reached to grab the bill from Carol's hands their fingers touched, and Carol thinks she felt electricity shoot through her body, or at least that is what it felt like, and from the surprise that shown on Maria's face, Carol think she might have thought it too.

Carol feels her confidence come back to her and decides that one moment of blind courage couldn't hurt. "Hey, I know you just met me, but if you're not working tomorrow night, would you want to do something with me?" Carol asked before she could think about it too much. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her grandfather was walking back towards the table.

"You're in luck, and I am off tomorrow night." Maria's lips pulled into a smirk and Carol decided then and there that she needed Maria to look at her like that again. "Okay, how about you come to pick me up at my parent's house tomorrow at 7? Gene knows the address."

Gene walks up to the table pretending to be oblivious, but Carol can see the sly smile on his features. He grabs his keys off the table and turns to Maria.

"Thank you, Maria, give your parents my best." Gene then looks to Carol as if he's asking her if she is ready to head back. His watch says a little past nine, and he knows Maria needs to start closing up soon. "Ready to go kid?"

"Yeah, sure thing Pop," Carol replies and slides out of the small booth. She stands up next to Maria, now noticing that she is a few inches taller than her. Something about her standing close to the woman in front of her makes her skin feel like it was warm, tingling. "Thank you again for the sundae. I'll see you tomorrow?" Carol hates how her voice betrays her and shows that she is a little nervous. Carol walked around her and followed her grandfather towards the door, sauntering almost backward so she could still hold her conversation with Maria.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Maria said her eyes never leaving Carol.

Carol reaches the door but before she breaks her eye contact to leave she feels one more wave of confidence and throws Maria a wink. 

 

They get back to her grandpa's place, and Carol brings her duffle bag in from her car and places it on the bed in the guest bedroom. She hears footsteps and turns to see her grandfather in the doorway.

"There are clean towels in the bathroom and food in the fridge. I have to run a couple of errands tomorrow morning, so I'll be back in the early afternoon."

Carol nods and thanks him. He turns to leave, but before he disappears down the hall, he throws a comment over his shoulder with a light teasing tone, that films Carol's chest with warmth. "You're only going to be here for a few days kid, don't go falling in love with my favorite waitress." There was a thoughtful pause, "well, if she runs off with you at least get her to tell her momma to give me her pie recipe."

Carol laughs and sits down on her bed. “Goodnight, Grandpa.” She calls out with a laugh in her voice. 

 

Carol looked at the clock on her dash, it was about ten minutes until Maria had told her to pick her up, she was always early to things but didn't want to seem overzealous, so she parked on a side street for a few minutes drumming her fingers on the steering wheel along to one of her favorite tapes. Five minutes had gone by, and Carol figured it was safe to pull up to Marias parents' house. When she parked, she saw the door open, and Maria starts to walk out. Carol laughed a little to herself, seems she was not the only one that was excited for tonight.

Carol rolls down the passenger window and unlocks the door. Maria waves as she walks down the path leading to the where Carol had parked. 

“You should have led with the fact that you had a cherry red 68’ Shelby.” Maria teased Carol as she opened the passenger door and sat inside. 

"Oh and here I thought you liked good looks and charm." Carol laughed taking off her sunglasses to take Maria in fully.

Maria narrows her eyes and feigns thinking over what Carol just said "Hmmm well, the jury's still out on that…but I love a good muscle car. Although if I had to choose, I would have gotten a Camaro."

Carol dramatically winces and places a hand over her heart. “Maria Rambeau that was a low blow.” 

Maria laughs and looks at Carol, it’s a look that Carol thinks could be trouble, but she thinks it just might be the kind of trouble that she would never get tired of chasing. 

"Well, maybe I'll make it up to you… I know a bar just outside of town."

Carol perks up at what sounds like a flirtatious tone. "Well okay, point out the way and let us get going.” 

"Take two lefts and then a right, after that it's a straight shot for a few miles. Think you can show me what this car can do?" Maria gives Carol a challenging look, and just like last night Carol feels every nerve in her body ignite.

“Oh, Yes Ma’am.” Carol puts her aviators back on and turns the key in the ignition. 

 

Carol brought a cold bottle to her lips; this is her second beer and Maria's third. She'll probably stop after this one, she doesn't know the area all that well, it had been a while since Carol had been in town, and she wanted to make sure she got Maria back to her parent's house safe.

“No shit, what are the odds huh?” Carol laughs incredulously after heading that Maria’s dreams closely parallel hers. Maria’s grandfather had flown in WW2 and ever since she was young and would listen to his stories about being in the clouds, she’s wanted to do nothing but fly. 

Maria laughed at Carol's reaction. "You mean you being the granddaughter of my only well tipping customer, you happening to come into the diner the last night I worked before taking off the academy, and to top it all off you are, and I am leaving for flight school at the end of the week. Do you mean all of that? Hmmm, I'd wager to see pretty slim odds." Maria laughed heartily, half because of the alcohol in her system half because being with Carol was easy. She felt like she was in a dream, a dream she didn’t know she could have. 

“Well, when you put it all together like that.” Carol took another swig from her beer and winked at Maria before walking over to the jukebox and selecting a song.   
As she walked back to the table the Queen song, Carol had chosen started to play. Maria was watching her as she walked back, a curious look on her face.

“What are you thinking? What going on in your head?” Maria asks when Carol sits back down. 

"I'm just starting to believe that maybe it's just not a coincidence that you and I met. I've never been too lucky, so I can't say the odds would ever be in my favor to this extent, No, I'm starting to think that you and I, Ms. Maria Rambeau, we’re meant to find each other.” 

Carol knows she sounds cheesy, and deep yes she would admit she's a hopeless romantic, Carol even has an old, dog-eared book of poetry in the trunk of her car, but Carol nothing less of honest with what she said to the woman in front of her. Something her gut is screaming at Carol that this woman, this person in front of her, might be the most important person she'll ever meet.

Maria reaches across the worn tabletop and places her hand on Carols. They are in a booth in the back of a half-lit bar in the middle of nowhere, from experience Carol should be worried about this display, but she can't bring herself to feel anything but content in Maria's presence.

“You, Carol Danvers, are a sweet talker and more than likely a whole lot of trouble, but I think you might be right.” 

Two days later Maria loaded her few belongings into Carol's red Mustang, and they hit the road. Leaving behind Maria's mother's pie recipe on Gene's kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More glimpses into Maria and Carol's life, a few time jumps. Let me know what you think.

October 1980

It had been six months since Carol had first fallen on the ropes course, six months since her squad leader yelled in her face that she would never make it. It had been six months, and Carol had not stopped pushing harder, or as Maria would say "higher, further, faster."

Maria and Carol had been separated into two different squads because "one woman on a squad is enough of a disadvantage; two would be disastrous." Carol keeps counting down the days until she and Maria are done with their first year and can have a least a little more flexibility with what they do. It's not all bad, however, Maria and Carol's sleeping quarters are away from all the guys on base, the military not really knowing what to do with women yet gave them quite a sweet deal, two small dorm style rooms in an opposing wing than where the rest of the first year male cadets were set up.

There were room checks at nine every night; a commanding officer would knock, stick his head in and make sure that the cadets were in fact in their rooms where they were supposed to be. So every night about ten minutes after nine Carol would make her bed and walk next door to Maria's room. Maria would leave the door unlocked so Carol could slip in after the coast was clear. Carol would pad into Maria's room with her issued grey sweatpants and a tank top and slip into bed next to Maria.

January 1981

Carol had slipped out from Maria's arms before the sun broke from behind the mountains. She smiled as Maria grabbed the pillow Carol had just been sleeping on and pulled in into her arms and under her chin. Carol leaned down and kissed Maria on the temple before quietly leaving to let her sleep. Carol always woke up about an hour before she needed to; you could set an alarm by her internal clock. Carol went on her usual morning jog before showering and standing ready with her squad waiting for their leader to start to tell them their duties for the day.

 

“You think being the first one here every morning will make you a better pilot Danvers?”

Three men walk up and stand next to Carol at attention. The leader of the small pack, Chip, positioned himself next to Carol and continued talking. “Because no matter how early you wake up you’re still missing a pretty main component.” He grabbed his crotch as he finished his sentence. 

Carol kept her eyes forward. She knew that if she was to retaliate it was three on one and with her luck, their squad leader would assume it was her who started the fight. No, Carol just tried to let it roll off her shoulder, well as well as she could, she had to promise Maria after being punished one too many times by her commanding officer that she would not get into any fights on base. Carol made sure to specify "on base." A part of Carol hates how quickly anger fills her veins. She sometimes wishes she could react coolly like Maria always did. That her first response wasn't always to jump in and defend whatever was going on. But whether it was nature or nurture Carol was a fighter, she just has gotten a little better at picking the time and place for the fights, or at least that’s what she tells herself. 

 

The sun was starting to set, and for some reason her squad leader was in a good mood, the rumor among the cadets was that he had a date, but Carol didn't know why anyone would want to date a jackass like him. But all that mattered at the moment was that because of his good mood the squad was done a little early for the day. Carol had some excitement to her jog back to her and Maria's quarters; she was hoping Maria would also be in a good mood and maybe she would agree to get a drink.

About a half hour later Carol was laid on her stomach reader a comic book on her bed. Her ears perked up as she heard the hallway door open and footsteps, she strongly believed belonged to Maria, come towards her room.

"Did you hear Lieutenant ass face has a date tonight? And I checked word on the street is that the woman in question is both normal and cute." Maria asked as she opened Carol's door and peeked her head in with a big smile.

Carol smiled and pushed herself up off her stomach and sat crossed legged on her bed facing Maria. "Sure did, it's mind-boggling for sure, but because of her stroke of luck we finished early today."

"So that's how you look cute and not you're normal just got done for the day sweatiness that you usually great me with," Maria smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Carol laughed. “First of all, thank you, I am cute. Also don’t you pretend you don’t like me all sweaty Maria Rambeau.” Carol finished her sentence with a wink. 

It was Maria's turn to laugh now. "Honey you sweat on top of me and you sweaty after being outside with the boys all day are two different things." Maria walked through the doorway of Carol's room and closed the door behind her. She made her way over to where Carol was and lifted Carol's chin so she could kiss her sweetly.

Carol smiled widely as their lips met. They must have kissed a thousand times by now, but every time Maria kisses her, her chest erupts in butterflies, and her breath catches in her throat. Carol thinks it might be what true love feels like, or maybe it's just Maria, but the two are the same.

When they break apart, Carol opens her eyes to see Maria's looking at her with that shine that makes her feel like they are the only two people who exist.

“Okay, point taken.” Carol moves to get up and stand next to Maria. “So I was wondering” she starts and takes the opportunity to wrap her arms around Maria’s waist, looking up at the beautiful woman in front of her, "if you were up for getting a few beers tonight?" Carol asks, and her voice gets a little bit higher towards the end of her question hoping that Maria will indulge her tonight.

Maria puts her hand on her chin and fakes a deep, concentrated face to mock thinking. "Hmmm, well I don't know. Do I want to get a beer on a Friday night with my beautiful girlfriend? A girlfriend who happens to get amazingly handsy when she's tipsy and adorably stubborn when I beat her ass at pool?"

Carol scowls at the last part of Maria’s hypothetical question. 

Maria laughs as Carol's expression. "Relax baby; you're a fine pool player… I happen to be a little better, no big deal." Maria laughs harder when Carol playfully shoves her on the shoulder. "But to answer your question, yes I'd love to, just give me thirty to get ready."

 

They stumble back into Maria's room many hours and a few beers later. They try to remain, but because it's Friday they know they won't be any nightly checks and because they mostly have this half of the building to themselves, there isn't a real reason to watch their volume.

Maria sits on her bed and takes her shoes off as Carol takes a far less practical approach and hops around the small room trying to pull her boots off her feet. Maria rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

"Tell me again baby why you almost started a fight with a huge biker tonight?" Maria asked bow wiggling out of her jeans, leaving her clothed in just a t-shirt and underwear now as she sat on her bed looking at Carol. Carol finally got her boots off and walked towards her girlfriend.

"Okay so hindsight is 20/20, and I'll admit that was a mistake, BUT he kept staring at your ass and saying gross things to his friends way too loudly to be considered discrete," Carol replied seemingly getting angry all over again thinking about it.

Maria looked softly at her and put her arms out to reach her when Carol's legs hit the edge of the bed.

“C' mere baby." Maria raised her arms to Carol's shoulders and pulled her in. Carol moved on to the bed, on her knees in front of Maria. Maria could feel the tension leave Carol's shoulders and Carol leaned her head against Maria's shoulder. 

"Your big heart is one of my favorite things about you, and I never want you to change, I don't want you to get hurt starting fights you can't finish. Some people aren't worth the trouble baby." Maria wanted to make sure Carol understood the meaning behind her words, and she was assured by that when she felt Carol start to nuzzle into her neck. She heard some mumbled words from the crook of her neck and chuckled softly.

“You want to try that again Avenger?” 

The call sign quip got Carol to smile and pull back to look at Maria. 

“I said I know you’re right, and I’m sorry I let my emotions get the better of me.” 

Maria shook her head. "That is not what I meant at all honey. You're emotions make you, you. Your emotions are what make you the most beautiful human I know. Your emotions are why I love you. Don't change a damn thing. Just try not to start fights with Viking men is all I was asking." Maria tried to laugh off the emotions that were quickly taking over her voice. She felt like she had told Carol she loved her hundreds of times. In her touches, in the looks, she gave her, in the way she knew how to make her feel safe, but this was the first time she had said it out loud.

Carol was looking back at Maria, her eyes brimming with tears. She opened her mouth and then shut it and crashed her lips suddenly against Marias. Maria's back hit her mattress, and Carol straddled her hips. Maria's hands held onto the side of Carol's face. Carol kissed Maria until she ran out of the air and pulled back to look at the woman underneath her. Her face split with the biggest smile Maria has seen on Carols features before.

"God, I love you so much, Maria. I think I love you more and more each second of each day. " Carol said her voice equally filled with emotions as Maria's had been. Carol leaned into Maria's hand that was still cradling her face.

"Well, that makes two of us," Maria said with a smile. "Now come back down here and kiss me, you big softy."

 

April. 1984 

Carol slides a well-worn cassette into her mustangs dash tap player. Highway to Hell blares through her speakers as she revved the engine to her Mustang. A white Camaro pulls up alongside her on a dirt highway that ran parallel to the main road. It was a quarter after five in the morning. Carol had woken up Maria and persuaded her to race her to base today. It was a Friday, and that meant two things, they got to actually fly and later they would get drinks at their favorite bar, Panchos. Carol and Maria had accelerated through the program at the academy, with their excellent test scores, and the government still not allowing them to even think about fighting in combat, they were quickly moved into a specialized program. This new position and rank were a welcomed changed for the two women, their direct superior was a woman, which was a rarity in this field, and they did not take that for granted. This program also allowed them to live off of the base, although nearby, it gave them freedoms they hadn't had before. Freedoms they did not know they desperately needed until it was given to them.

The sun was starting to light up the sky, but barely still, casting a light orange hue onto the horizon stretch in front of them. Carol reached over and turned down the volume to her stereo and cracked the window handle to roll down the passenger window. 

"What do you say, pretty lady? Ready to eat some dust?" Carol asks through a full smile looking across at Maria in her Camaro.  
Maria put on her dark aviator sunglasses and smirked at the blonde woman next to her.  
“You can be cocky all you want Danvers, just know when you lose you buy the drinks tonight.” 

Carol furrowed her brow in both concentration and faux anger at the comment.  
"We will see about that Photon; if I remember correctly, you've come in second the last two races."

“And if I remember correctly you cheated both times!” Maria yells over the revving of her engine. 

“I know I know, no short cuts. I don’t want to buy the drinks and sleep on the couch.” Carol laughed and held her hands up, before pulling the sun visor down from above the steering wheel. She looked at the now sun bleached polaroid pinned to the visor. It was a picture of Carol with her arms wrapped around Maria’s waist, Carol smiling while kissing her cheek. 

"Alright Avenger, let's see what that little pony of yours can do," Maria called over her shoulder.

 

Maria had won, and after a long day of flying the pair of them had changed out of their flight suits and headed to Ponchos.

When they got out of their cars and were walking from the parking lot to the entrance to the shack of a dive bar they call theirs, Carol could make out a Def Leppard song playing on the jukebox and started to jump a little with excitement. Before the reached the door, Maria pulled on Carol's hand to stop her. 

“Remember two things for me tonight baby. “ She said looking down at Carol’s shining eyes. 

"Anything," Carol replied looking at the woman in front of her lips. It had been four years since she first laid eyes on Maria Rambeau and she still finds herself absolutely smitten. No one has ever made her feel so strong and so loved before, and she doubts there will ever be another for Carol. To her, it all began with Maria and ends with Maria. 

Maria smiled “Drinks are still on you and” Maria leaned forwards and kissed Carol softly, her lips still slightly parted. Carol reached her hand up to cradle Maria’s face. Maria pulled away and rested her forehead against Carols. “and don’t start any fights, please.” Maria pulled back and smiled down at the woman in front of her. Carol slowly opened her eyes and smiled back. 

"I'll try my best, but only for you," Carol smirked and pointed her finger at the woman in front of her.

 

Carol drove Maria and her home. They'd get Maria's car tomorrow. Maria's head was leaning against the window, her eyes softly drifting closed as a muffled song played through Carol's speakers. When they pulled up into their driveway, Carol turned off the engines and the lights and got out of the car. Maria had fallen asleep, so Carol opened the door slowly, and Maria slowly opened her eyes.

“Hey there pretty girl, why don’t we go to bed. Tomorrow morning I can attempt to make us some pancakes.” Carol said softly pulling Maria to her feet and allowed her to lean on her as they walked. 

Maria only had a beer or two more than usual, but it had been a long week, and she was tired, so they help Carol was lending her was appreciated.

"I love you baby, but if you start another fire in the kitchen, I swear."

Carol laughed, Maria was too tired to have anything resembling a stern tone, but she got the message.

“A person starts one little fire, one time and they are branded for life” Carol complains half-heartedly.

“Babe, you were cooking pasta. You started a fire cooking damn noodles.” Maria laughed and rested her head on Carol’s shoulder. 

“Point taken, but in my defense… well, I pay more attention.”

They made their way through the front door and down the hall to their bedroom. Carol sat Maria on the bed and helped her take off her shoes and her jeans. Carol walks over to the dresser to get an old t-shirt to sleep in and when she turns around Maria is sound asleep on top of the sheets, a calm look resting on her features. Carol smiles and turns off the light. She walks over and lays down next to Maria, opting to cover them in a blanket than to risk waking Maria. It's a warm summer night anyway, and they wouldn't need much in the form of covers.

Maria turns her body in towards Carol and either she's not as deeply asleep as she appears or it's an act of her subconscious, but she nuzzles into Carol's neck, and Carol wraps her arms around her. Its moments like this that make everything click. Carol feels like the world is turning but not in this room. She feels like she has the whole damn world in her arms right night. The most beautiful woman is asleep on her chest. Carol can feel the rise and fall of her breath on her neck. Carol has never known a family before Maria; she never really understood the importance until moments like these. All those old soul songs her grandpa used to play during the hot summer nights would enter her head. The songs about someone's love, someone's one and only love. She hears the words and sings them softly in a room that could be anywhere because all she'd ever need was the woman in her arms whose heartbeat was keeping time with the music. 

 

Maria woke to an empty bed and a sunlit room. She rubbed her eyes slowly, she can feel a slight headache to come on, but Maria figured she solve that with a glass of water and maybe a light workout. She pushed herself up out of bed and went in search of Carol.

She walked down the hall wall into a room that was split between a living room and a kitchen. She could see Carol was busy preparing something, and by what she could smell she hadn’t but a thing. Maria raised her eyebrows. She walked further into the room and saw that Carol had indeed made a small stack of blueberry pancakes. Carol was plating them and when Carol turned to place is on the nearby dining table Carol noticed Maria's presence in the room. Carol smiled; it was a mix of the smile that Maria knew she only showed her, and a little hint of pride. 

"Well I'll be damned, Danvers. You did it." Maria cracks as she walks into Carol's open arms. Carol nuzzles into the slightly taller woman’s neck and rubs her hand on Maria’s back comfortingly. 

"I had promised pretty girl pancakes last night, couldn't let her down," Carol replied into Maria's neck. Maria pulled back from Carol and kissed her on her forehead.

“Thank you, did you make any for yourself?" Maria asked untangling herself from her girlfriend's arms. She realized how much hungry she was and went to get the syrup from the counter before sitting down at the table.

Carol smiled and brought Maria a coffee before bringing a stack of pancakes of her own to the table. This stack was quite a bit larger and chocolate chip instead of blueberries.

Maria laughed at the sight. "Ah yes my sweet tooth girl, I should have guessed. For someone as fit as you, one would think your main food source would not be carbs and chocolate."

Carol eyed Maria in faux annoyance. "My body is a temple, and I treat it as such," Carol said in a serious tone, and she gestured to her appearance. She was seated with her legs crossed on a chair, and she was wearing an old t-shirt that had the cartoon character Scooby Doo on it. Carol’s face broke out into a smirk, not being able to hold the façade for too long. 

Maria laughed and shook her head. “God help me, I’m in love with the biggest dork in the whole air force.” 

Carol saluted Maria with a mouthful of pancakes and a small amount of chocolate chip on her lip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there will be 6 chapters altogether. I haven't decided how angsty I am going to make them, but there will be some angst mixed in with all of this fluff.

May of 1984

Maria set down a big bowl of popcorn in the middle of the blankets and pillows Carol had set up in front of their tv set in the living room. Carol was fidgeting with the VCR mumbling in annoyance under her breath that the previous person hadn’t rewound the tape. 

"Not everyone follows stickers as closely as you do honey," Maria called over her shoulder to Carol as she reached in and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

Carol finally pressed play and the tape and turned to grab the beer from Maria's hand as her girlfriend made her way back into the room. "I know you're making light of the situation Maria, but they put the "be kind, rewind" sticker for a reason."

It was a tradition the two of them had started when they moved into this house, every Saturday they’d go to the local video store and pick out a movie to watch. They would alternate weeks on who would get to choose. Maria would generally pick a drama or a romance, sometimes a film about the military if it didn't seem like it testosterone filled jock film that got nothing right. Carol would usually pick horror movies, the sillier the premise, the better. Carol was a sucker for slasher films. Maria would tease her about the correlation of slasher films, and the likelihood of a topless girl in each movie and Carol would stumble on her words and defend her choices. Carol just liked that the movie allowed her to unwind. There was no great plot, not deep pain, just a bunch of teenagers and some tragic villain, it was simple, unlike the world around her. Saturdays became Carols favorite night of the week, a little escape, a reprieve from the chaos in her and Maria's lives. Not that they didn't love the constant go of the air force, and their jobs, it was just lovely to have a moment that was only the two of them.

Unfortunately for Maria, it was Carol’s choice this week.

Maria leaned her back against the mountain of pillows Carol had piled up. Maria stretched her arms out for Carol on crawl next to her. 

Carol gave Maria a smile that was always reserved for her. The smile was always a soft smile that reached her eyes and wrinkled her nose.

Carol walked on her knees over to Maria and nuzzled into the other woman’s neck before curling up at her side. 

"It's called Terror Train."

"Of course it is," Maria said laughing, taking a swig of her beer."

Carol laughed "Okay I know the title doesn't sound promising, but it's pretty decent, and Jamie Lee Curtis is in it, I know she's your favorite." Carol said in a futile attempt to defend her weeks choice. Maria would watch anything Carol picked out. Maria reasoned it was a combination of curiosity to see just how bad or surprisingly not so wrong her girlfriend's choices were and her unconditional love for the woman in her arms.

"Okay, well I do like Jamie," Maria said reaching for the popcorn bowl she had placed down earlier.

"If I remember correctly, you described her as ‘the only white girl with any damn sense'" Carol said her eyes shining brought her head back from Maria's neck to look at her.

"She is the only one who acts like a logical person, all the rest of these girls are topless running straight towards Jason, or whoever is chopping up these teens."

Carol laughed and just kept looking at Maria. Maria took notice and softly smiled in return. 

“Where’s your head at baby?” 

Carol ducked her head in a shy moment before looking up into her girlfriend's eyes. Maria took note of how genuine and serious her expression had become.

Carol takes a deep breath "I've been thinking a lot. I know we've mulled around the idea of us having a family. And I know on the one hand it's probably a crazy idea. But we're living off of the base, and since we only have to report to Lawson, I don't see there being too many problems on that end." Carol started to ring out her hands. "I'm rambling; I swear I had this down so smoothly in my head." Carol laughed, her eyes falling to her hands, a nervous gesture Maria rarely saw.

Maria put her hand under Carol's chin to lift her eyes back to meet her own.

"Before I met you I didn't know what it was like, to have unconditional love. I know it hasn't been easy, and this decision will make life a whole lot harder. But I want nothing more than to start a family with you. Our kid might have an unusual family compared to most peoples standards, but I know that kid will know more love than anyone."

Maria pulled Carol by the back of her neck and kissed her deeply. Carol set the beer down in her hand and brought her hands to either side of Maria's face. Carol could feel her cheeks wet, from her tears or Marias she did not know. It was more than likely a combination. When they pulled away, Carol gentle ran the pad of her thumb across Maria's cheekbone, wiping away the tears falling. Maria turned into Carol's hand and kissed it.

Maria reached up and took the handoff of her cheek and held it.

"I knew when you picked me up in your car that night years ago that it was you. I could tell in the way you hand was shaking as you reached over and took mine that you had the softest and strongest heart I had ever known. I've always wanted to be a mom but never knew if I would find a partner. Love like my parents and grandparents had. I had wanted that ever since I was a little girl. Ever since I met you, there has just been sign after sign that you are my person. It's in the little things you do."

It was now Maria’s turn to wipe the tears away from Carol’s eyes. 

"And I don't mean when you puff up at every meathead that makes a pass at me even though you're always half their size. Even though it's very endearing and I know you'd still win in a fight." Carol laughs at that and nods her head.

"I mean it is in the moments you don't know I take in, the moments when it's just your heart acting through you when you get up and make coffee every morning so that I can sleep ten extra minutes. How you pick wildflowers up on your way home because you know there my favorites and I had a rough day at work. How you take us out to that Thai restaurant and even though you can't handle spicy food because you know its' my favorite, you always make sure there is a pillow under my head, no matter how rough I ask you to be, or how spontaneous our movements are, whenever your hands are on me, you make sure I'm always supported and comfortable. Every touch is you promising me that you love me, and all of me. The parts I don't like, the parts I feel like no one would like, you love it all, without question or doubt. I've never met anyone who loves so deeply and freely as you do Carol Danvers; any child would be lucky to be raised by you."

Carol was now freely crying. She used the back of the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe her face. 

“Dammit Rambeau, I’m blubbering over here.” Carol laughed softly 

"Come here" Maria lifted Carol's chin and kissed Carol so softly. Carol felt like she was dreaming. Her heart had never felt so whole and content before, like everything she ever wanted she could have, Carol never let herself really want something but now a family, it's all she wants. A family with Maria.

 

 

 

 

 

August of 1984 

“Babe! I’m home. Frank’s was all out of the pickles you like so I had to go to the shop outside of town, that's why I'm a little late, but I got it all. Pickles, peanut butter, oreo’s, and mustard, and a six-pack of Dr. Pepper. I love you, but if you plan on putting mustard on these oreo’s, please don't let me see it." Carol called into the house as she entered with grocery bags in her hands. 

Maria was laying on her couch listening to the record she just put on. She had the heating pad her mother had sent her underneath her lower back. She heard the door open, and Carol calls out to her. Carol walked to the kitchen to set the bags down on the counter. 

"Thank you so much baby; you don't know how badly I needed these pickles," Maria called over to Carol. 

The small smile that always formed when Maria called her a pet name was forming on her lips. “Anything for my favorite girls.” 

Carol could see Maria was sitting up and before she could do so, she came over to her.

"Don't get up baby. It's okay." Carol walked over and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. Maria hummed into the kiss, bring her hands up to cup Carol’s face. Carol pulled away and kissed Maria’s forehead. “Do you need anything?” 

Maria smiled at her girlfriend sweetly. “No, I’m alright. Sit with me?” 

"Of course, Honey." Carol sat down on the end of the couch and lifted Maria's feet and placed them back down on her lap. Carol started massaging Maria’s feet. 

Carol took note of the song playing and smiled. She looked over at Maria and smiled. 

"This was the song that was playing it on the radio when we drove away from Louisiana.” 

Maria was bopping her head to the beat. It was an old soul song, a song Maria's mother would like she thought fondly.

Carol placed Maria's feet back on her lap and put her hand on Maria's stomach. A small bump started forming a couple of weeks ago. Ever since Carol had noticed, she can't keep her hands off of Maria. "How are my girls?"

Maria laughed “How are you so certain our baby is a girl?” 

Carol leaned over and kissed Maria’s stomach. "I know, I feel it in my gut. It's going to be you, me, and our little girl against the world."

 

December 1984 

"Baby, our little girl is going to have more stuffed animals that she knows what to do with" Maria laughed when she walked into what used to be their study but has recently been converted to a baby's room. There were now five stuffed animals in the baby's crib, two more than there was last week.

The baby's room, Monica's room, the two of them have decided officially on the name last week, was a small room across the hall from Carol and Maria's bedroom. Carol has painted the walls a light yellow, one because yellow was a calming color that just happened to be Carol's favorite, but also because Maria had gone on a rant about how colors shouldn't represent a gender of a child and how ass-backward that whole system was.

There wasn't much furniture in the room beside the crib, a chair in the corner next to a small bookshelf, and a changing table. But Maria was mainly focused on the ever-growing collection of stuffed animals in their daughter's crib.

Carol walked into the room sheepishly “In my defense the two most recent additions were both gifts. Gene sent the giraffe in the mail last week for the holidays and Lawson had given me the elephant yesterday before she took her vacation to visit her family.” 

Carol brushed her hair out of her face and leaned herself against the window beside the crib looking at Maria with an all too familiar smirk. 

“Mhhmm sure baby, just keeps in mind that our girl does need room to sleep," Maria said with a smile.   
Carol laughed and walked over to wrap her arms around Maria’s shoulders, resting her forehead against Maria’s. “Our baby girl is already so loved.” Carol kisses Maria’s forehead before dropping to her knees to kiss Maria’s stomach. “I’m so excited to meet you baby girl.” 

Maria looked down, and her heart swelled. Carol had been everything she knew she would be during this pregnancy. A small bump had started to form last month, and Carol has developed a habit of placing her hand on Maria's stomach whenever they are laying together. She says she likes to hand both of her girls in her arms. Sometimes Carol will put a record on and lay down where her head on Maria's belly. Softly singing along with whatever track plays. Carol will tell Maria that Monica likes Stevie Nicks the best and Maria will hum in contentment, watching the love of her life softly sing to their child.

 

 

March of 1985 

Carol was driving an exhausted, only half awake Maria home. In Maria's arm was their child. Carol wanted to repeat that sentence, their child. Monica was sound asleep in Maria's arms. Maria had been in labor all afternoon and half the night. Monica must have been comfortable inside Maria's stomach, she for sure did not want to come out. Carol hadn’t been allowed in the delivery room. She knew most likely she wouldn’t be allowed, but it still stung a little when the doctor informed her. Maria's mother wasn't able to come to see it because Maria's mother couldn't drive for that long and she couldn't afford a plane ticket. Carol had promised that they would visit as soon as Maria was up for it. 

Carol just wanted to make sure Maria was okay. She wanted to be there to hold her hand. Maria had smiled and told her it was okay, that she would be okay. Carol had promised to stay outside in the hallway. One of the nurses that were assisting in the delivery room looked at Carol and Maria with kind eyes. She had kept Carol up to date whenever she got the chance to leave the delivery room. She also had arranged a chair to be brought next to the door for Carol to sit. Carol had thanked the nurse, Jamie, who later introduced herself when they got a moment to talk in the hall. Carol made a mental note to send Jamie some flowers, or something, and Carol didn't know what the method for thanking someone for being a good person was. 

Carol turned onto their driveway and shut the engine off. She closed the car door as softly as she could and walked around to the passenger side. She opened it and wasn’t surprised when Maria did not budge. Carol smiled down, right in front of her was her whole world. Carol softly removed Monica from Maria's arms and walked with her into the house; she placed her into her crib before returning for Maria. 

Carol put one of her arms under Maria's knees and the other around her shoulder and lifted her. Carol smirked to herself as she thought about how she was carrying Maria. It technically was a bridal carry. If it weren't for Regan, maybe she and Maria would be married right now, perhaps not, but regardless they were a family, and that's all the matters.

Carol carried Maria into their bedroom and laid her down on their bed. She pulled the clothes that the hospital had given her off Maria's body and slipped one of Maria's soft nightgowns over her body. Maria stirred and mumbled, but Carol just soothed her and kissed her head.

"Everything is okay baby, get some sleep. Monica is so beautiful baby; our little girl is so perfect."

Carol moved Monica's crib into their bedroom; she positioned it at the end of their bed. She would have had Monica in her arms but she was sleeping so soundly she didn't want to disturb her, she was also just so in awe of her she was kind of scared to hold her wrong or something. When Maria had rested, she'd ask her all these questions and Maria would soothe her worries.

Carol laid down and pulled Maria into her arms. Maria curled into and nuzzled into her neck. "Love you," Maria mumbled into Carol's neck before snoring softly, signaling she was fully asleep now. Carol just smiled and felt her heart grow within her chest.

 

May of 1985

The phone rang on its holder in the kitchen. Carol grabbed it on the second ring. 

“Rambeau residence” Carol answered giving Maria a smirk who just walked into the kitchen, Monica in her arms. 

"Hey there, my favorite granddaughter. I was calling to ask when I should expect y' all to get in?” Gene asked excitedly 

Carol smiled "Well we're going to leave pretty soon" Carol raised her wrist to look at her watch. "We should get on the road by nine today, we'll probably stop and do some sight-seeing along with way, so how about we say we will arrive on Thursday at noon. Does that work for you pop?"

"Sounds perfect, can't wait for ar to meet that little angel. Also, I need to check out this new vehicle of yours. Still can't go over that you got rid of your Mustang, that car was your baby." Gene said laughing and thinking about the summer Carol had bought that car. She spent every night of those hot summer months under the hood of that car.

"Well I've got some precious cargo now pops, somethings are more special," Carol said with a smile on her face as Maria walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

“You’re right kiddo, okay I’ll let you go. Drive safe!” Gene said cheerfully. 

“See ya soon," Carol said with equal excitement and placed the phone back on the hook. 

Carol walked over to where Maria had put their bags and loaded them in her arms. Maria walks up to her, rocking Monica in her arms.

“You ready to go?” Carol asks opening the front door. 

“Yes, Ma'am," Maria said as she and Monica walked out of the house and to the Jeep Wagon that was in the driveway. Maria opened one of the rear side doors and placed Monica in the car seat that was strapped in.

Carol walked to the back of the car and opened the hatch. She put the two suitcases and baby bag in the end before closing it. She walked over to where Monica was seated and handed her a stuffed elephant.

“Here’s Henry Lieutenant Trouble” Carol in a soft voice, handing a smiling Monica her favorite toy. Monica giggled and hugged the elephant close to her chest. Carol leaned forward and kissed Monica’s head before closing the car door gently. 

She turned to Maria next to her putting on her Aviator sunglasses as the morning sun rose high into the sky. 

“Read to hit the road Photon?” Carol asked with a smirk. 

Maria took the keys out of Carol’s hand and kissed her cheek. “I’m driving baby.” 

Carol’s shocked expression made Maria laugh. Carol walked over to the passenger side and hopped in the car. She turned to a now very pleased with herself, Maria, in the driver’s seat. 

"Okay baby, but you know the rules. I get to pick the music now," Carol said triumphantly. 

Maria threw her head back in defeat. "Damn." She paused before turning the key in the ignition. "Okay, but please limit yourself to only two Beach Boys tapes." Maria pleaded to her girlfriend who was already excitedly looking through her collection to tapes.

“I make no promises!” Carol leaned over and kissed Maria before the wall of sound that is ‘Good Vibrations’ came through the speakers. 

Monica squealed excitingly. Carol turned to look at her with a huge smile on her face. “Great taste in music, just like her momma.” 

Maria rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across her face as they drove down a dirt road out of town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the crash, soak in the fluff now. Also, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I moved across the country and things just got away from me, but the updates will be faster from now on.

Maria was leaning against the counter of a small souvenir shop on the outskirts of Austin, Texas watching Carol flip through a stack of postcards and look at three different armadillo-shaped snow globes. 

"Y'all just passin through?" An older white woman with a thick southern drawl asks while smiling at baby Monica. 

Carol finally made her selection of which snow globes and postcards she deemed worth enough for purchase and walks up to join Maria at the counter. 

"We're on our way to visit family, near New Orleans," Carol responds a little guarded as she places her items on the counter. She turns to face Maria and Monica, instantly relaxing a little bit at the comfort in Maria's eyes. 

"Oh that's nice, I've got a cousin who lives down there." The woman responds as she bags the souvenirs, beef jerky, and whatever else Carol had grabbed off the shelves. 

"This little one is going to meet her grandparents," Maria said before kissing a smiling Monica's head as Carol slide a twenty dollar bill to the woman behind the counter. 

The woman behind the counter smiled and handed Carol the bag and her change. "Drive safe." 

Maria and Carol walked out of the small shop and loaded into the car, first buckling Monica in safely. 

"What a nice lady, I told you Austin was a good place. My cousin said it's like the gay capital of Texas." Maria said as she fished her sunglasses out of the glove box. 

Carol laughed. "Gay capital, huh?" Carol looked into the review mirror to check on Monica. She seemed very content looking out the window at a cow that was on the other side of a fence right by where they parked. 

"Oh, hush," Maria said laughed and playfully slapping Carol's arm. Maria then turns her attention to looking through the items Carol just bought. "You sure have started a collection here Danvers. Snow globes, postcards, and what is this? A mini cowboy hat?" 

Carol looked sheepish for a split second as she put the car into reverse and then drove back onto the main highway. They had a few more hours to drive before they stopped for the night. 

"I thought it would be cool to pick up something for every stop we make for Lt Trouble, I dunno I just thought we could put together like a memory box of something." 

Maria's heart swelled at the shy but genuine tone in Carol's voice. Maria leaned over the center council and kissed Carol on the cheek, causing the blonde to blush and smile.   
"You, Captain Danvers, are the most caring person I think I've ever met." 

Carol shook her head. "I just thought I could never be this happy." Carol took her eyes off the empty highway for a second to smile at Maria before reaching out and taking her hand. 

Maria felt tears fill her eyes as she lifted Carol and her intertwined hands and kiss Carol's knuckles. 

 

They got caught in the middle of the summer rainstorm when they pulled into a roadside motel at the outskirts of Houston. The sun had gone down about an hour ago, and Carol's back was stiff from driving all day but there drive tomorrow will be only around five hours, so that made the slight discomfort worth it. Maria had offered to drive several times, but Carol is stubborn and insisted on driving the rest of the way, at least till Houston she conceded. 

They pulled into the parking spot near the bright neon sign of The Lone Star Inn. Carol ran into the main office to get a room. Carol smiled to herself when she was handed key number 7, that was kind of a lucky number for her and Maria. 

They were put into Barrack 7 at essential, ever since then the number has popped up around them, Carol likes to think of them as signs, signs that she's finally on the right path. 

When Carol returned to the car, she unbuckled a sleeping Monica and placed her leather jacket over the little one as Maria gets Monica's bag and unlocks their room. Once inside Carol's hands Monica off to a yawning Maria and heads back out into the rain to get the rest of their bags. 

She wipes off her boots as best as she can before walking through the threshold and placing their bags by the wall. She then slides the chain into the door and turns the deadbolt. She pulls her now wet t-shirt from her body and shimmies out of her wet jeans. She hands her clothes on the back of a chair and turns to face the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. She finds a now sound asleep Maria with a content Monica snuggled into Maria's chest. Carol smiles to herself. She turns back around and takes off her bra and slips an old band t-shirt before walking over to the bed. 

She sits at the foot of the bed and takes of Maria's converse that was still securely tied on her feet. She pulls the comforter up over the two and moves to the other side of the bed to snuggle up next to them. Carol turns on the tv to an episode of the golden girls and turns the volume low for background noise, hoping that will keep Monica from waking up if any noisy guest checks in next door. Carol nuzzles into Maria's neck and puts her arm around Maria's waist and drifts off into sleep with a content smile on her face. 

 

Maria was humming along to a Go Go's tape she had put in the stereo after they stopped to get donuts outside of Galveston, Texas. Carol had finally relinquished the keys and let Maria take over behind the wheel. Maria looked in the rearview mirror to see Monica sound asleep, then she listened to the passenger seat to see Carol asleep as well, head leaning against the headrest. It also made her heart jump when Maria noticed the little things that Monica would pick up from Carol. She would copy Carol's mannerisms. From the minute Carol first held Monica, the two of them became inseparable. Maria knew Carol would most likely spoil Monica for the rest of her life, and Maria would end up having to take over the role of the disciplinary parent, but she couldn't bring herself to be annoyed at the situation. 

The sound of Carol shifting and grumbling pulled her out of her thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye, Maria saw Carol stretch her arms above her head. 

Carol reached over and squeezed Maria's thigh. 

"Donuts are behind your seat, I got your favorite," Maria smirks as Carol swiftly grabbed the box and hungrily opens the box. 

"God, I love you," Carol says as she takes a big bite of a powder donut. 

"Baby, are you talking to me or the donut ?" Maria laughs, watching Carol get covered in powdered sugar. 

Carol laughs, and a puff of powder sugar puffs out of her mouth, causing both of them to laugh even harder. 

"Maria Rambeau, how can you even ask me that?" Carol said in a faux seriousness 

Maria just raises her eyebrow in response. 

Carol laughs and wipes her powder licked hands off. "Okay, okay. I might have been talking to the donut, but you know if I had to choose, id rather eat you over any donut." Carol finished her attempt of being smooth with a wink. 

"That would have probably had more of an effect if your face wasn't still covered in powder sugar." Maria laughs as she wipes off the remaining sugar on Carol's chin with her thumb. 

 

The three of them pulled into Gene's driveway a quarter past noon. Gene was waiting patiently on the front porch in a well-used rocking chair. 

Carol turned around to look at a happy Monica in the back seat. "Are you ready to meet your grandpa Gene?" Carol asked with an excited tone to her voice. Monica giggled in response. Carol smiled back and turned to look at Maria in the driver's seat, she made a split second decision and leaned forward to give Maria a quick peck on the lips. She pulled back from Maria and gave her a wink before hopping out of the car to go greet her grandfather. 

"Hey, there pops! Sorry, we're a tad late." Carol said, pulling the older man into a tight hug. 

Gene chuckled and patted his thick, calloused hands against Carol's back. 

"It's no problem kiddo, just a few minutes past noon anyhow. Why don't you and I bring you bags inside and then we'll head on over to the Rambeau's for lunch. I hear there might be pie involved." Gene's excited tone made Carol's smile grow more significant. 

The pair walked over to the car where Maria was waiting with baby Monica on her hip. Maria took one of Monica's hands and waved it towards Gene. Gene waved back as he walked towards the two of them causes Monica to start giggling. 

"Well, this just might be the cutest baby I've ever seen," Gene said in a soft tone as he came to a stop in front of the pair. Carol tilted her head and smiled fondly. Her two worlds were coming together, her past, and her future. 

"Gene, this is Monica. Monica, this is your grandpa Gene." Maria told the sweet baby in her arms. 

Carol and Maria gave Gene a nod in signaling, and Gene took the smiling child from Maria's arms. He looked down into her bright brown eyes and felt tears well up in his own. 

"I'm so" Gene's voice shook slightly, and he cleared his throat to try and regain composure. "I'm so proud of you, Carol, and this beautiful family you have made." Gene finished his sentence looking up at Carol. 

Maria reached over and grabbed Carol's hand, both as a signal of emotional support because she knew how vulnerable Carol probably felt, and just out of love. Maria looked at the woman next to her as Carol wiped away some free-flowing tears. They both had been through so much, Carol had been through so much, but Maria saw how hard she worked to be the best person, the best partner, and the best parent she could be to their child. 

Carol cleared her throat and squeezed Maria's hand. "Thank you, Pop." Carol turned to look at Maria and was met with a smile that makes Carols heart double beat. 

Maria was the first to speak, "y'all ready to eat. I'm starving, and I know momma Rambeau has a feast waiting for us." Maria laughed as Carol let out a mixture of a moan and a happy sigh. 

"God yes, I missed your mothers cooking. Hop in the Jeep Pop, you've got a pie to eat!" 

 

 

Maria was behind the wheel, and Carol was in the back seat next Monica, while Gene sat shotgun. Maria turned onto a familiar gravel driveway. Tall, old, Bald Cypress trees formed a canopy of shade from the summer afternoon sun. Spanish moss was hanging from the branches, and the cicadas were singing as loud as ever. When they pulled up close to the house, Maria gave the horn a quick double honk to let her parents know they had arrived. 

Cécile Rambeau was the first to walk through the screen door that opened onto the front porch. Maria hoped out while Carol unfastened little Monica from her car seat. Maria circled around the car and stood beside Carol as she lifted Monica into her arms. Carol and Maria walked towards Cécil with Monica held in Carol's arms, Gene followed behind them somewhat. 

"Oh my goodness, look at you!" Cécile exclaimed towards an excited Monica. 

"Hey momma, we've got someone who wants to meet you," Maria told her Cécile once her and Carol had reached the porch. 

Carol looked door at the sweet girl in her arms and back at her child's grandmother. "Monica, this is your grandma." Carol finished her sentence with a light kiss on Monica's head. 

"Can I hold her?" Cécile asked, looking from Carol to Maria. 

"Of course, just be wary, she likes to wiggle" Carol laughed as she gently handed over Monica. 

Russel, Maria's father, came out of the door next. "Oh my gosh look at the little one." Russel came to stand next to his wife. He sticks out his finger, and Monica grabbed onto it with a smile on her face. 

"She looks just like Maria when she was a baby, little rolls and all." Russell laughed as Monica giggled. 

"Speaking as a former chubby baby myself, I think we grow up to be the best people," Carol joked and winked her Maria. 

Cécile put her forehead to Monica's, and Monica raised one of her little hands to the side of Cécile's face.   
Maria wiped a stray tear from her eyes and grabbed Carol's hand to give it a quick squeeze. Carol cleared her throat and tried to regain her relaxed nature. It was an emotional scene playing out in front of them. Their combined families together, happy, and full of love. 

Gene put his hand on Carol's shoulder and spoke. "Cécile, I heard there were rumors about a pie." 

Cécile looked up back at the group in front of her. "Oh, there is pie alright, y'all come on in. I made Maria's favorite and Carol's favorite unless you changed your tastes. Carol, do you still love French silk chocolate pie?" Cécile asked with a smile. 

"Oh yes, ma'am." 

Everyone began to walk up the porch, but Gene held Carol back and motioned for her to wait a second. Once everyone had gone inside, he turned her shoulders towards him and pulled her into a tight hug. 

"You've got yourself a great family kid," Gene said into Carol's hair as Gene rests his head on hers. 

Carol took a deep emotion filled breath and pulled back from her grandfather. "Yeah, I got pretty damn lucky." Carol joked and dropped her hands to her side. 

Gene did the same and walked with her up the stairs. He opened the screen door for her.

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it kid." 

 

Each of them must have had at least two slices of pie. After dinner, Cécile brought out some coffee, and they all sat on the back porch and talked for an hour or two. When the sun went down, Carol and Maria put Monica to bed and then came downstairs to the kitchen to play dominos. That was a Rambeau family tradition, when old friends or family was over, after supper they would play a game or two of Dominos. 

After several games of Dominos and Carol make her best attempt to being a gracious loser, everyone decided to turn in for the night. 

Cécile directed Gene to one of the guest rooms, which only left one room left, Maria's old room. Carol was about to look for some blankets to sleep on the downstairs couch when Cécile turned to the pair of them like she could read their minds. 

"You two will take Maria's room. We figured it would be silly to have Carol sleep down here. You two aren't cadets anymore, you're a family. Alright, that's enough emotions for one day, I'll have breakfast ready by 8 am tomorrow. Goodnight you too." Cécile gave them a warm but sleep filled smile and walked up to the stairs. 

It's a little past midnight, and Maria turns over to feel a cold mattress where Carol should be sleeping. Maria walks down the hall, trying to remember where the creaky board is on the floor. Her parents are heavy sleepers, but she feels like a teenager sneaking out of bed all of a sudden and giggles a little bit to herself at the thought. 

She made it to the ground floor, only causing a minor squeak on the worn wood of the stairs. She rounded the stairway and walked through the kitchen, there leading out to a back patio were two large French doors. The stars were bright, the sky was empty of clouds, so once her Maria's eye adjusted to the lack of light, she could see the shape of someone sitting on the back patio. 

She opens one of the doors and then closed it behind her softly. Carol turns her head over her shoulder. She knew it was Maria before she saw her, Carol could just feel when Maria was close to her, it was in the way she relaxed. The tension would leave her shoulders when Maria was near, her chest felt like it was big enough to take in enough air, no more shallow breaths. 

Maria sat down beside Carol and rested her head on Carol's shoulder. Carol takes one of Maria's hands in both of hers and moves them to her lap. Her thumb rubs comforting patterns over Maria's knuckles. 

"Where's your head at?" Maria asks, her voice was soft, but a little be gruff, how it always was right after she just woke up. The sound alone makes Carol's heart jump. 

"Right here, with you," Carol replied as she pressed a kiss onto the top of Maria's head. "I promise baby, I think I just had too much sugar. Your momma makes a damn good pie." Carol chuckled to herself, causing Maria to laugh as well.

"It's an old family recipe. I would teach you how to make the Rambeau's famous pie, but I think it might require a little skill that was not given to you baby…" Maria's tone was teasing.

"Hey now, I've made you decent pancakes several times! And I made spaghetti two weeks ago." Carol laughed as she tried to defend herself, even she could tell her argument was weak at best. 

Maria lifted her head off of Carol's shoulder, and the look on Maria's face said more than enough as a response. 

"Alright, you're right. What can I say looks like I'm not perfect at everything? That wouldn't be fair to the rest of the populous now would it?" Carol said with her signature smirk. 

Maria leaned in to close the distance between the two of them. "Whatever you say, baby." 

Carol could feel Maria's smile against her lips. Carol raised her hand up to cup Maria's face and brought their lips together. The kiss started off sweet, their noses brushing against each other, Carol humming in contentment, but when Maria pulled away, Carol saw something mischievous in her deep brown eyes. 

Maria stood up and looked down at Carol, even in the starlight Maria could see the way Carol looked at her like Maria was everything she ever wanted, it set Maria's skin on fire. 

Maria sat down on Carol's lap, positioning her legs on either side of the blonde's waist. Maria smiled when she heard Carol's breath hitch. Maria placed her hands on Carol's hips and slowly ran her fingertips up Carol's body. She leaned in close to Carol's lips, not quite touching, but close enough to feel the heat coming off of each other's bodies. 

"You know what this reminds me of baby girl?" Maria asked Carol as she started moving her hips. Carol's hand quickly made their way to Maria's hips and pulled her down into her. Maria's hips continued to roll into Carol's lap. Carol brought her lips to Maria's neck, leaving open mouth kisses down to her collar bone. 

"What does it remind you of ?" Carol asked Maria as she lightly scraped her teeth against Maria's skin. 

"Our first road trip. When you drove us out to the desert, and we found out how comfortable the back seat of your Mustang really was…" Maria finished her sentence by unbuttoning the top of Carol's jeans, causing Carol to gasp. 

"Fuck" The word slipped through Carol's lips in a half moan half growl. Carol's hands ran through Maria's hair and pulled her into a kiss. 

"You're not going to start something we can't finish now, are you?" Carol asks when she pulled back from their kiss. She looked down to Maria's hands as they unbuttoned Carol's jeans and ran her fingers on the band of Carol's underwear. 

"Oh, no baby, you're going to finish."


End file.
